Harry Potter  Das Ende einer Ära
by josi098
Summary: Anlässlich der letzten Harry Potter Premiere meine Sicht auf das Ende einer Ära.


Harry Potter

-Das Ende einer Ära-

Heute ist der 12.07.2011

Ein Datum wie jedes andere könnte man meinen wäre da nicht dieses kleine Event heute Abend, das diesen Tag zu einem ganz besonderen macht. Heute findet die Mitternachtspremiere des letzten Harry Potter Films "Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes Teil 2" statt. Dieser Tag bedeutet das Ende einer Ära. Der Perfekte Anlass einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Hier ersteinmal die Fakten:

Mein erstes Harry Potter Buch habe ich gelsen, da war ich gerade mal 7 Jahre alt. Zu der Zeit erschien gerade das 2. Buch der Reihe in Deutschland. Ich bin mit 9 Jahren in die Premiere des ersten Harry Potter Films gegangen. Mit 15 Jahren habe ich das letzte Harry Potter Buch gelesen und heute gehe ich mit 19 in die letzte Harry Potter Premiere.

Ich habe angefangen mit Harry Potter, weil dieses Buch in meiner Grundschule Gesprächsthema Nr.1 war und ich unbedingt mitreden wollte. Dem Mainstream zu folgen war niemals eine bessere Entscheidung als damals. Harry Potter wurde zum ersten richtigen Buch das ich gelesen habe und lenkte mich auf den Weg der Bücher. Ich könnte nicht dankbarer sein. Ich verliebte mich Hals über Kopf in diese Bücher und als dann 2001 der erste Film in die Kinos kam war ich bereits ein eingeschworener Harry Potter Fan - genau wie der Rest meiner Familie. Die erste Harry Potter Premiere fand nicht wie die heutige um Mitternacht statt, sondern morgens vor der Schule. Ich weiß noch genau wie meine Mama mich morgens um 4 Uhr mit den Worten weckte:"Steh auf du Muggel es ist Potter-Zeit!" und mich dabei anstrahlte. Wir waren im UFA-Palast in dem man Brötchen servierte.

Keine Premiere war so wie die erste.

Ein ganzer Raum voller Harry Potter Fans die genauso jung waren wie ich und alle ganz begeistert waren von diesem Film der uns in seinen Bann zog war für mich damals der Himmel.

Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl die Charaktere die ich, trotz meines damals noch nicht besonders langen Lebens, schon so innig liebte auf der großen Leinwand zu sehen und nicht selten gab es Ohs und Ahs wenn ein neuer Charakter die Leinwand betrat. Alle besorgnis darüber, dass die Schauspieler den Figuren nicht gerecht wurden die sie verkörperten waren wie weggeblasen. Selbst Daniel Radcliffe der mit seinen strahlend blauen Augen und den glatten braunen Haaren so ganz anders aussah als im Buch beschrieben eroberte mein Herz. Nie wieder habe ich eine solche Euphorie, ausgelöst von einem einfachen Kinofilm, gespürt. Jede Premiere war für sich besonders und spannend aber diese erste wird mir immer als die schönste in Erinnerung bleiben. Im Laufe der Jahre habe ich nur eine einzige Harry Potter Premiere verpasst und zwar die zweite. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau warum ich diese verpasste aber, da das 2. Harry Potter Buch zu der Zeit nicht gerade mein Lieblingsteil war habe ich es auch nie bedauert. Die Jahre vergingen, die Schauspieler wurden vor unseren Augen erwachsen und wuchsen immer mehr in ihre Rollen hinein. Auch die Zuschauer der Filme wurden älter mich eingeschlossen und plötzlich war das letzte Buch dieser wunderbaren Reihe in Sicht. Am 27.10.2007 sollte es dann soweit sein. Den Abend zuvor verbrachte ich auf einer Harry Potter Buch party und sollte das Buch per Post mitten in der Nacht bekommen. Die Spannung auf der Party als die Uhr unaufhaltsam auf Mitternacht zuseteuerte war fast mit Händen greifbar. Der 10 Sekunden Countdown wurde Laut gezählt und dann war er da. Der Moment auf den so viele Menschen Jahrelang gewartet hatten. Mein Buch kam Nachts um 01:00 Uhr an und wurde mir von einem ziemlich gestressten Postboten in die Hand gedrückt, der die Treppen gleich wieder hinunter spurtete, um noch andere wartende Harry Potter Fans glücklich zu machen. Als ich das Buch auspackte konnte ich mich zunächst nicht überwinden es zu öffnen. Eine geschlagene Stunde saß ich in meinem Sessel und starrte das Buch einfach nur an. Tränen standen mir in den Augen, weil ich wusste, dass dieser Moment nie wieder kommen würde. Ich würde nie wieder ein druckfrisches Harry Potter Buch aufschlagen, dessen Inhalt ich nicht kannte. Doch damals hatte ich ja noch die Gewissheit, dass noch 2 Filme kommen würden. Aus den 2 Filmen wurden sogar 3 und trotzdem ist heute der Tag an dem alles endet.

Trotz allem sollte man meinen es gehe nur um eine einfache Buchverfilmung. Um eine Geschichte wie jede andere.

Doch Harry Potter ist mehr als nur eine einfach Geschichte. Diese Bücher haben eine ganze Generation zum lesen gebracht und würde man jetzt durch die Welt spazieren fände man wahrscheinlich kaum einen Ort an dem der Name Harry Potter nicht bekannt ist.

Ich kann nicht erklären woran es liegt, dass diese Bücher Menschen überall auf der Welt und egal in welchem Alter so begeistern. Ich weiß nicht ob es ganz einfach an den wundervollen Charakteren liegt, die alle so realistisch erscheinen als könnten sie gleich um die Ecke biegen. Oder ob es daran liegt, dass diese Magische Welt so nah an unserer realen Welt existiert. Das man durch London laufen kann und sofort Orte entdeckt die in den Büchern eine Rolle spielen. Vielleicht ist es auch einfach die Geschichte über Freundschaft, Liebe und Hass, die einen so in den Bann zieht aber egal woran es liegt ich weiß ich werde nie wieder eine solch tiefe Verbundenheit mit einem Buch und dessen wundervollen Charakteren verspüren. Harry Potter hat mich geprägt, hat mich verändert. Ich weiß ich bin nicht die einzige die mit 11 Jahren verzweifelt auf einen Brief aus Hogwarts gewartet hat und am Boden zertört war als er nicht kam. Ich bin so dankbar dafür, dass J.K. Rowling diese Geschichte mit uns geteilt hat und mir und millionen anderen die Möglichkeit gegeben hat mit ihr aufzuwachsen.

Letzte Woche habe ich die London Premiere mitverfolgt und bittere Tränen vergossen als die Schauspieler und Jo über das Ende der Reihe sprachen. Am deutlichsten stachen dabei für mich die Worte der Autorin hervor: "Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home!" hat sie gesagt und sie hat recht. Obwohl das eigentliche Ende heute abend stattfindet wird uns die Geschichte für den Rest unseres lebens begleiten und ich werde diese Bücher später meinen Kindern vorlesen und vielleicht werden auch sie ihren Kindern die Geschichte des Junge der überlebte vorlesen. Doch diese Tatsache ist nur ein kleiner Trost. Zumindest heute. Heute muss ich mich verabschieden von den wundervollen Charakterene und ab morgen ist Harry Potter Vergangenheit. Die Charaktere. Hat irgendjemand schonmal ein Buch gelesen in dem die Charaktere wirklicher sind als in diesem Buch? Keiner der Charaktere ist nur gut oder böse ausgenommen von Voldemort natürlich. Viel mehr hat jeder von ihnen eine dunkle und eine helle Seite genau wie jeder von uns. Selbst Harry, der Held dieser Geschichte, ist nicht perfekt und genau das ist es was diese Figuren so sympathisch macht. Was es uns ermöglicht uns mit ihnen zu identifizieren. Mein Lieblingscharakter ist neben dem Trio Luna Lovegood. Ich habe in keinem anderen Buch eine Luna Lovegood getroffen. Was fasziniert mich so an diesem speziellen Charakter? Es ist ihre einmalige Art die Welt zu sehen. Niemals würde sie sich verbiegen für einen anderen Menschen nur, um ihm zu gefallen oder zu beeindrucken. Sie ist einfach sie selbst. Ein fiktionaler Charakter an dem wir uns alle ein Bespiel nehmen sollten. Wären wir alle mehr wie Luna wäre diese Welt ein sehr viel besserer Ort. Ich liebe sie einfach. Auch die anderen Charaktere sind so menschlich wie sie nur sein können. Nehmen wir Dumbledore und Snape. Diese beiden sind das beste Beispiel für das Können von J.K. Rowling. Albus Dumbledore war für mich seit meiner Kindheit der perfekte Mensch. Ich bin kein gläubiger Mensch doch als ich 12 Jahre alt war ist meine Mutter gestorben und zu dieser Zeit habe ich oft gebetet. Gott habe ich mir dann immer so vorgestellt wie Dumbledore. Sehr gütig und weise. Ungeheuer alt mit langen, weißen Haaren, Halbmondbrille und strahlend blauen Augen. Einfach Dumbledore. Ich habe viel geweint als er im 6. Teil starb und als dann sein Andenken im 7. Teil so "beschmutzt" wurde wahr ich unglaublich wütend auf Jo. Denn Dumbledore ist nicht so perfekt wie er 6 Bücher lang erschien. Er hat eine düstere Jugend, er war intriegant. Nicht schwarz oder weiß, sondern grau. Severus Snape auf der anderen Seite war für mich immer der Feind. Ich mochte ihn nie und auch jetzt, wo ich so viel mehr über ihn weiß, ist meine Abneigung gegen ihn nicht weniger geworden. Fast 7 Bücher lang war er der böse Lehrer, der mit dem Mord an Dumbledore für mich zu einem fast noch schlimmeren Menschen wurde als selbst Voldemort. Doch dann im wurde Snape plötzlich zum Beschützer Harrys, zum Schulfreund Lilys. Nie hatte ich auch nur geahnt, dass solch ein tiefer Charakter hinter dem hakennäsigen, fetthaarigen Snape steckte. Nicht nur schwarz oder weiß, sondern grau. Faszinierend, dass Jo es geschafft hat uns über Jahre hinweg zu täuschen. Doch auch diese Eigenschaft zeigt die Brillianz der Potter-Bücher. Jo hat es geschafft uns immer wieder mit ihrer von Beginn an geplanten Geschichte zu begeistern. Ich habe vor kurzem einen Blog gelesen in dem ein Mann alle 7 Harry Potter Bücher Kapitel für Kapitel liest ohne vorher mehr über die Bücher zu wissen, als das es um einen Zauberer geht. Jedes Kapitel wurde dabei von ihm kommentiert. Zu sehen wie sich dieser zu Beginn sehr skeptische Mann in die Geschichte und die Charaktere verliebt ist einfach toll. Noch mehr Spaß macht es zu sehen wie er auf alle falschen Fährten hereinfällt die Jo gelegt hat und diese Kapitel-für-Kapitel Analyse zeigt, wie beiläufig, wie genial Jo bereits in den ersten Büchern Dinge erwähnt, die in späteren Teilen zu entscheidenden Gegenständen der Geschichte werden. Das ist nämlich der einzige Nachteil daran Teil der Harry Potter Generation zu sein. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie es wahr das erste Buch zu lesen ohne das 7. Buch zu kennen. Der erwähnte Blog heißt Marc reads Harry Potter, ist englischsprachig und ich kann nur jedem empfehlen ihn zu lesen. Die Bücher sind einfach Meisterweke und ich bezweifle stark das jemals wieder jemand Bücher schreiben wird die über einen solch langen Zeitraum eine solche Begeisterung auslösen werden. Heute ist "das Ende einer Ära" wie meine Überschrift sagt und ich denke besser kann man den heutigen Tag nicht beschreiben. Danke Jo, dass ich Harry, Ron, Hermine und all die anderen so lange begleiten durfte. Danke, dass sie mich begleiten durften. Harry Potter ist mehr als ein Buch, mehr als eine Geschichte und mehr als ein Kinofilm. Harry Potter ist so viel mehr als ich sagen kann. Ich werde niemals aufhören zurückzukehren zu meiner Kindheit die mit dem heutigen Tag endet. Ich werde nie aufhören zurückzukehren zu meiner fiktionalen Heimat. Denn genau das ist Hogwarts für mich. Eine Heimat zu der ich flüchten kann wenn meine reale Welt zu schlimm erscheint.

"Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home"

Ich werde dich vermissen Harry Potter.


End file.
